Uścisk, który ocalił świat
by Dimrilla
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfika "The Hug that Saved the World". Idąc za złośliwą sugestią Harry'ego i bliźniaków, Zachariasz Smith przypadkiem ratuje świat przed Voldemortem. Uwaga: strasznie głupie!


Tłumaczenie

Tytuł oryginału: The Hug that Saved the World  
Autor(ka): Janey Weasley

Uwagi: Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie fanfika potterowskiego. Niezbyt udane, przyznaję. Tekst w sumie też taki sobie, ale wrzucam razem z innymi tłumaczeniami, a co tam.

**UŚCISK, KTÓRY OCALIŁ ŚWIAT**

- Dalibyście już spokój. Chyba naprawdę nie wierzycie, że _my_ moglibyśmy pokonać Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? No bo niby jak? -­ Zachariasz Smith tradycyjnie głośno wyraził swoje powątpiewanie.

Fred i George przyglądali mu się w zamyśleniu.  
-­ Wiesz Zacharek, tak w sumie tym, czego Sam-Wiesz-Kto _naprawdę_ potrzebuje jest _naprawdę_ duży uścisk.

Zachariasz obdarzył ich sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

-­ To prawda! A myślisz, że jak Harry dał radę wywijać mu się przez te wszystkie lata? Dzięki uściskom!!

Z gardła Harry'ego wydobyło się pełne irytacji prychnięcie.  
-­ Ej, chłopaki, mieliście tego nie rozpowiadać. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się jak można go pokonać.

Bliźniacy potrząsnęli głowami w udawanym zawstydzeniu.  
-­ Sorki... Tak jakoś się nam... wypsnęło...

Zachariasz nie był pewien, czy ma w to wszystko wierzyć czy nie.  
­- Moglibyście to jakoś...rozwinąć? ­ zapytał.

Fred i George usilnie starali się zachować twarze pokerzystów.

-­ No cóż, -­ zaczął Harry -­ na początek dobrze jest zwrócić się do niego jego ulubionym zdrobnieniem.

­- Które brzmi...?

­- NIE PRZERYWAJ!! Jak już mówiłem, to pomaga, jeśli zwrócisz się do niego jego ulubionym zdrobnieniem. Wyciągasz ręce i mówisz: 'Voldie, skarrrbie!' A potem mocno go przytulasz.

Oczy Zachariasza zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki a brwi powędrowały do góry. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wyglądało to najpiękniej. Przypominał cokolwiek wystraszoną sowę.  
-­ Naprawdę? -­ wydusił.

Bliźniacy musieli zagryzać wargi, żeby powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

-­ O tak -­ odpowiedział Harry. -­ Oczywiście. Ale nie rozpowiadaj tego na prawo i lewo...

Zachariasz pokiwał głową.

xxxxxx

Miesiąc później, w porze obiadowej, kiedy uczniowie opychali się w Wielkiej Sali, Voldemort znienacka wparadował do środka jak gdyby nigdy nic. Było to bardzo dziwne i zupełnie nieoczekiwane, można by rzec: spontaniczne...

Voldemort uśmiechnął się i już- już miał poinformować ucztujących nastolatków, że są otoczeni, kiedy nagle, nie wiadomo skąd wyskoczył wysoki Puchon, ryknął -­ Voldie! -­ i rzucił się w jego stronę.

Zanim Voldemort zdołał powiedzieć 'Avada Kedavra', czyjeś ramiona otoczyły go w ciepłym uścisku.

Harry uderzył się dłonią w czoło.  
-­ _Głupek, głupek, głupek. Nie powinienem był zabawiać się kosztem jego naiwności! Teraz, przez idiotyczny dowcip, zginie! _

Jednakże w tym momencie Voldemort nie wyglądał jakoś szczególnie morderczo. Kiedy szok w końcu go opuścił, jego miejsce zajęła świadomość, że oto właśnie otrzymuje swój pierwszy w życiu uścisk.  
Coś w jego wnętrzu drgnęło; poczuł się dziwnie. Ku jego przerażeniu po policzku stoczyła mu się łza. Zauważając to, Zachariasz odsunął się- z różdżką Voldemorta w garści.

­- Oj Voldie, Voldie, ty stary sentymentalisto! -­ zakpił, a kilkoro nauczycieli natychmiast posłało w Voldemorta porcję zaklęć ogłuszających- teraz, kiedy już mogli być pewni, że nie trafią Zachariasza.

Zachariasz odwrócił się do zdumionego Harry'ego Pottera.  
-­ Łau, Harry! -­ wykrzyknął. -­ Ty, Fred i George mieliście rację!

W kilka chwil później przybyli przedstawiciele Ministerstwa. Śmierciożercy otaczający szkołę zostali wzięci z zaskoczenia a dementorzy rozprawili się z nimi w mgnieniu oka.  
Ministerstwo nie chciało podejmować ryzyka, że Voldemort mógłby w jakiś sposób odzyskać swoją duszę ze szponów dementorów (co byłoby akurat czymś w jego stylu).

Zamiast tego został ścięty. Żadnej magii, żadnych klątw. Wątpliwe, że zdołałby wrócić bez głowy.

Tymczasem Zachariasz wrócił spokojnie na swoje miejsce, otrzepał szatę i, pozornie ignorując wlepione w siebie dziesiątki oczu, sięgnął po nóż i widelec. Nim jeszcze zdążył unieść je do ust, rozpoczęło się świętowanie.

Zachariasz zauważył, z pewną dozą zasłużonej satysfakcji, że wznoszono okrzyki na cześć _jego_, Zachariasza Smitha, zbawcy świata czarodziejów.

--


End file.
